dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tio Sam
Estatísticas Dexterity: 9 Strength: 17 Body: 13 Intelligence: 4 Will: 11 Mind: 11 Influence: 10 Aura: 12 Spirit: 11 Iniciativa: 25 Hero Points: 150 Poderes Dimension Travel: 16, Invulnerability: 19, Longevity 10, Invisibility 10, Jumping 8, Split 1 Personality Transfer 18, Spirit Travel 15, Chameleon 8 Object Awareness 15 Perícias Charisma: 12 bonus: Longevity é usável em outros que o estejam acompanhando; os Combatentes da Liberdade que sobreviveram não envelheceram ao lado de Tio Sam desde a Segunda Guerra. Personality Transfer permite a Sam utilizar todos seus poderes e atributos. limitações: Invisibility apenas torna Sam invisível a fotografias e videos. Object Awareness apenas permite detectar o paradeiro de objetos considerados patrimônio americano (a Constituição, a Estátua da Liberdade e a Declaração da Independência seriam aplicáveis); Personality Transfer usado para que Sam habite um hospedeiro (A Spirit Travel de Sam é Sempre Ligada se ele não habita um corpo); o hospedeiro deve ser alguém morrendo e com fortes sentimentos patrióticos. Sam deve usurpar as memórias e corpo do hospedeiro. Split só usado quando os cidadãos dos Estados Unidos estão divididos sob duas ideologias conflitantes: Cada Sam deve se juntar a uma das causas (Durante a Guerra Civil, Sam se dividiu em duas entidades, uma para apoiar os Estados do Norte e outra para apoiar os estados do Sul.), Chameleon apenas usado para alterar suas roupas (coisa que ele fez em sua breve encarnação como Patriota). nota: Em suas histórias, Tio Sam costuma usar muito seu Charisma a fim de convencer pessoas comuns a enfrentar seus opressores, servindo como inspiração de seus ideais. vantagens Connections: Casa Branca: alta, Combatentes da Liberdade: alta, All-Star Squadron: alta (até 1941, no Pré-Crise; no Pós-Crise, até o fim da Segunda Guerra), Gift of Gab, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Popularity, Scholar: História americana, Patriotismo desvantagens Loss Vulnerability: Poderes ligados a fé do povo americano em seu país. Se a opinião pública é baixa, Tio Sam deve começar a perder seus poderes, e retirar-se para seu plano dimensional natal. Public Identity Mistrust (Pré-Crise somente: quando na Terra X ou Terra 1, Sam e outros Combatentes são procurados pelas autoridades) Motivation: Upholding the Good Ocupação: Patriota Riqueza N/A Esclarecimentos O Tio Sam (Uncle Sam no original) é um personagem de quadrinhos baseado no mito americano do Tio Sam. O Tio Sam dos quadrinhos era originalmente da Quality Comics , e atualmente é propriedade da DC Comics. Seu conceito foi criado por Will Eisner e Lou Fine no ano de 1941. A primeira aparição do Tio Sam foi na revista National Comics #1 (Julho de 1940), publicada pela editora Quality Comics durante o período conhecido como a Era de Ouro dos Quadrinhos . Ele era retratado como uma entidade mística originado do espírito dos soldados patriotas mortos na Guerra de Independência dos EUA , e que passou a aparecer todas as vezes que a nação precisasse dele. O personagem foi usado por poucos anos, entre 1940 e 1944, em sua própria série Uncle Sam Quarterly. Em 1950, a editora americana DC Comics comprou os direitos de publicação do personagem Tio Sam como parte da aquisição de todos os personagens criados pela Quality e, nos anos 70, passou a usá-lo como personagem coadjuvante nas histórias da Liga da Justiça . Ele seria o líder de um grupo conhecido como Combatentes da Liberdade , formado por outros heróis vindos da Quality, que tiveram seu próprio título publicado por um breve período. Esta equipe foi inicialmente estabelecida na Terra-X , mundo paralelo onde a Segunda Guerra Mundial durou até os anos 70. Origem Em 1777, soldados de Hesse que estavam servindo o lado britânico na Guerra Revolucionária Americana estavam perseguindo um comboio levando suprimentos para as tropas do General George Washington em Valley Forge. Sem essas fontes, a causa norte-americana foi condenada. Um dos homens que acompanham o comboio era um patriota, corajoso de cabelos brancos, chamado Sam, que enganou as tropas de Hesse em persegui-lo, enquanto o comboio fugiu de forma segura. O plano de Sam funcionou, mas os soldados de Hesse o mataram. Como Sam estava morrendo, ele teve uma visão do espírito da liberdade americana, que apareceu como um homem barbudo, de cabelos brancos, vestido com o figurino que hoje conhecemos como o de Tio Sam. O espírito de Sam se levantou de seu corpo e uniu-se com o espírito de liberdade, que lhe disse: "Nós vamos ser um só, como você guiará a America através do futuro". Durante as décadas seguintes, o ser conhecido como Tio Sam apareceu para ajudar os americanos em tempos de turbulência nacional. Ele lutou ao lado dos americanos no campo de batalha e os ajudou a lutar por seus direitos contra a opressão dentro da América. Em 1940 o Tio Sam, o espírito de liberdade, decidiu voltar à vida, agora que a América estava ameaçada pelas potências do Eixo e subversivos, como a Legião Negra. O espírito do Tio Sam parecia um patriota de cabelos brancos Midwestern chamado Samuel, que se opôs às Legiões Negro. O espírito se fundiu com Samuel, que se tornou o novo Tio Sam e derrotou as legiões e outros inimigos da liberdade. Tio Sam aprendeu de uma Terra paralela, que ficou conhecida como a Terra X, onde os Estados Unidos estava em perigo ainda maior das potências do Eixo do que em sua terra natal. Tio Sam recrutou uma série de heróis como membros de um time chamado Combatentes da Liberdade, que combateu as forças do Eixo da Terra X. Eventualmente, os nazistas tomaram a Terra X, mas, finalmente, os Combatentes da Liberdade, juntamente com os membros da Liga da Justiça da América e a Sociedade da Justiça da América , derrubaram o governo nazista da Terra-X. Pós-Crise A origem do Tio Sam foi parcialmente reescrita em The Spectre , onde ele passaria a ser descrito como uma entidade espiritual criada num ritual oculto realizado pelos Fundadores da República. Esta entidade, o "Espírito da América", foi inicialmente ligado a um poderoso talismã, que teria forma física quando se unisse a um patriota morto em combate. Esta nova origem também estabeleceu que o Espirito da América assumiria a forma humana como o Homem-Minuto durante a Guerra da Revolução, e como Irmão Jonathan em outros conflitos. Durante a Guerra Civil Americana, ele se dividiu em dois combatentes, Johnny Reb e Billy Yank. Em 1870, O Espírito da América assumiu sua encarnação mais recente, o Tio Sam, que depois de dois hospedeiros, tomou a forma do super-herói que lutou na Segunda Guerra Mundial e continua até hoje aparecendo em momentos de grande conflitos. (Nota: numa edição da revista The Spectre, o Espírito ressucitou com uma nova identidade, o Patriota, mas que em seguida foi revertida novamente ao já conhecido Tio Sam). Como após Crise, nunca houve uma Terra X, os Combatentes lutaram no próprio território americano contra supervilões e sabotadores do Eixo, e boa parte deles deixou a carreira heróica após o fim da Guerra. Em Crise Infinita #1, os Combatentes da Liberdade foram atacados pela Sociedade Secreta dos Super-Vilões . O Tio Sam foi nocauteado pelo Adão Negro que o arremessou longe com um poderoso golpe. Três dos Combatentes, Bomba Humana , Lady Fantasma e Condor Negro , foram mortos nesta batalha. Tio Sam aparentemente havia morrido nas mãos do Exterminador e os demais membros foram massacrados, mas sobreviveram. No entanto, quando os heróis foram encontrados amarrados ao Monumento Washington, em Crise Infinita #2, o Tio Sam não estava entre eles. Sua mais recente aparição aconteceu no título Uncle Sam and the Freedom Fighters (inédito no Brasil), onde um novo Tio Sam surge nas águas do Rio Mississipi no mesmo momento em que o vilão Pai Tempo planeja formar uma nova versão dos Combatentes da Liberdade, através da organização conhecida como S.O.M.B.R.A. Tio Sam, preocupado com o poder de fogo das novas versões de Lady Fantasma, Bomba Humana, Pequeno Polegar e outros, conseguiu convencer estes meta-humanos a formarem, sob sua liderança, uma nova equipe dos Combatentes da Liberdade. Tio Sam batalha ainda pelos direitos e liberdade dos americanos hoje. Category:Fichas Category:Heróis Category:Era de Ouro Category:Quality Category:Entidades Category:Combatentes da Liberdade Category:Terra 2 Category:Terra X